Wasabi Adventures
by CrimsonRangerFan
Summary: This is my first Kickin' It story. I know the title sucks but I can't think of the summary or a title for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Kickin' It. It will mostly be a story of two of my OCs. I have four Kickin' It OCs. I'm going to add the canon characters, including Eddie, because without Season 3 there wasn't an Eddie. Now that, Kim is leaving there won't be any more Kick in Season 4. But, I know all you Kickin' It fans like Jack/Kim together so I'll try and add that but I won't make any promises.**

* * *

><p>Characters:<p>

Jack Brewer - He is a member of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and he is the assistant sensei. He has a second degree black belt. He is in a relationship with Kim and is nicknamed Lil' Dragon.

Kim Crawford - She is a former Black Dragon. She is a member of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. She has a first degree black belt. She is in a relationship with Jack and is nicknamed The Scorpion.

Justin Fawcett - Lucy's older brother. He is a Wasabi Warrior and co-sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He has a 4th degree black belt. He is very protective of Lucy especially when she is dating guys. He is nicknamed JL.

Lucy Fawcett - Justin's younger sister. She is one of the newest members of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. She has a second degree black belt. She has a crush on former Black Dragon member, Keith whom she will be in a relationship with later on. She is nicknamed Wasabi Princess.

Keith Stellar - He is a former Black Dragon and is one of the newest member of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He has a third degree black belt. He is captain of the Seaford High's football team. He has a crush on Lucy whom he will be in with later on. He is nicknamed Wasabi Prince.

Jerry Martinez - He is a member of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and is known as a ladies' man. He has a green belt. He secretly has a crush on Lucy but doesn't show it. He is nicknamed Toad.

Milton Krupnick - He is a member of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and is the smartest kid. He has a yellow belt. He is a relationship with Julie, who's uncle is the sensei of the Black Dragon's. He is nicknamed Tarzan.

Eddie Jones - He is a member of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and calls himself a "playa". He has an orange belt. He has a crush on Grace who is captain of Seaford High pep squad. He is nicknamed Mama's Boy (by Ty).

Rudy Gillespie - He is the sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He has a third degree black belt. He is in a relationship with Jack and Kim's health teacher, Bethany Applebaum. He is nicknamed Rags.

Nick Valentine - He is a member of the Black Dragons. He is a first degree black belt. He has a huge crush on Lucy and fights for her affections. He is enemies with Keith mainly because he has a crush on Lucy too. He is nicknamed the Dragon Prince.

Frank Bickle - He is the leader of the Black Dragons and has a crush on Kim. He has a black belt.

Kai - He is Jack's cousin and is a Black Dragon. He is a crush on Lucy. He kidnaps her and rapes her. He cheated but won the karate tournament in China.

Ty - Sensei of the Black Dragons. He is Julie's uncle.

Joan - security guard at the strip mall.

Grace - captain of the pep squad. She is friends with Kim and Lucy. She ships Lucy and Keith as a couple as well Jack and Kim. Eddie has a crush on her.

Phil - the owner of Falafel Phil's and is from Khamikiztan. He has a goat named Tootise.

Bobby Wasabi - the owner of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and is former movie star.

Albert - one of Milton's friends. He has a crush on Kim and Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Lucy were in the hallways of Seaford High School. Both of them were part of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Both of them were black belts. Lucy moved to Seaford three weeks after Jack did. Guys were falling for her hard especially her crush and fellow Wasabi Warrior member of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, Keith Stellar. He walked over to them with his flirtatious smile. Lucy ran and hid into Frank's locker not knowing it was his. Frank went over to his locker and he opened it. Lucy just smiled nervously not saying anything. She then ran off.

"What's up with Lucy?" Keith asked.

"You know girls...they're just being...girls...and I'm going now." he said leaving.

* * *

><p>At Health Class, Lucy was in class and Jerry Martínez walked in whom he secretly likes sat down next to her. Lucy was writing in her private notebook with her and Keith's names on it. Jerry just stood there not knowing what to do. He wanted to tell her how he felt but it would just ruin their friendship. Plus, Jerry also knew that she had a crush on Keith. So far, he kept it quiet on having a crush on her. She closed it quickly when she saw Jerry.<p>

"Hey, Jerry."

"Umm...hey, Lucy." he said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing..."

"Are you sure?

"I'm fine. Really, I am."

"Okay." Milton had walked in with Jack, Kim, Jerry, Keith and Eddie. Kim had sat down next to Lucy. The blonde had noticed Lucy smiling.

"Ran into Keith again?" she asked her best friend.

"What? No…" Lucy lied even though she was terrible at it. Kim had just raised an eyebrow at her. She knew that the brunette was lying. Kim knew Lucy too well.

"You're lying." Kim said.

"No, I'm not." Lucy said.

"Yeah, you are." Kim sang to her wanting her to admit. Lucy was about to say something but their health teacher, Miss Applebaum, had walked in. She had been dating the kids' sensei from their dojo, Rudy Gillisepie. She had took out papers with staples on them which made Lucy realizing that they had a test on the human body.

"Crap...I completely forgot there was a test today." she said to Milton.

"How can you forget?" Milton asked.

"I forgot to study." Lucy said.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Eddie said to her which made Lucy glare at him to make him shut up as Miss Applebaum passed the tests.

"Alright, class. You have the whole class period. You made start now." They started taking their test. Lucy was only guessing if she failed, she failed. If she passed, she passed. That all that mattered to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you are thinking. Short chapter. But, don't worry. The next chapter will be in the dojo...maybe. I'm not making any promises. Please review :)**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: This is not an update. I just really bad reviews on my stories from a very disrespectful guest. He/she said I suck at my stories. I'm starting to give up on writing. What do you guys think?**

**Guest, if you are reading this then you are a very ignorant person who had no friends. If you don't like my stories then don't read them! I hope you die in vain! Just leave me alone!**


	4. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm not going to write anymore since that Guest turned me down on my dreams completely. I am very sorry. I was waiting for an apology but you can blame he/she. I thank you all for the support.**


End file.
